


Jinora and Opal - Teatime.

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: "No. You always cheat." She stifled a laugh. Opal replied by sticking out her tongue"I do not." She sat down next to the younger airbender. "What should we do then? We have no duties. We've been left alone." Jinora's eyes lit up, Opal knew exactly what she was going to say."Tea and Books" they said in unison, with huge grins plastered on their faces. They both got up and at the door Opal said "Race ya to the library.""Winner chooses the tea.""Deal.""You're on."
Relationships: Jinora & Opal (Avatar)
Series: Krew Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Kudos: 5





	Jinora and Opal - Teatime.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend.  
> They are @aunt-suki on tumblr.

"Monopoly?" Opal asked Jinora, teasingly. Knowing the answer would be

"No. You always cheat." She stifled a laugh. Opal replied by sticking out her tongue 

"I do not." She sat down next to the younger airbender. "What should we do then? We have no duties. We've been left alone." Jinora's eyes lit up, Opal knew exactly what she was going to say. 

"Tea and Books" they said in unison, with huge grins plastered on their faces. They both got up and at the door Opal said "Race ya to the library." 

"Winner chooses the tea." 

"Deal." 

"You're on."

And with that, they ran off to the library. 

This time was only different to every other, however, by the fact that Opal had finally won for once. "How'd you get here before me?" Jinora enquired. 

"Found a hidden shortcut." 

"Please tell me you didn't break through the walls." 

"I may be a Beifong but I'm being serious. There's a shortcut between the room we were in and here" She began making gestures to align with her words. "Now. On the subject of tea… How's about…" She trailed off in feigned thought to leave her friend stewing in despair "Coconut milk boba with blueberry tapioca?" 

"Why blueberry? Anything but blueberry. Just. Why couldn't it have been like at least strawberry?"

"I want you to suffer." She smiled as she spoke matter-of-factly. 

"That's not very pacifistic of you." 

"I'm a Beifong. I will threaten violence."

"Don't actually do that. That's like a no go."

"I know. Now let's go. Before I make it worse." Opal decided to walk off "Kinda weird to run here only to leave the island." 

"Run? You've been running each time?" 

"Yeah? You haven't?" 

"No. I thought we agreed on air scooters." 

"You're kidding." 

"I am not."

Opal was dumbfounded "Really?" Only for Jinora to nod. She groaned "All these times, I've been running to the library." she smacked her forehead and bent backwards. She rose back up, standing straight "That's it. You won't even get the luxury of coconut milk." 

"What?" 

"We're buying blueberry tapioca and putting them in hot water." 

"That's-that's just… preparing the tapioca…" 

"I mean you'll be drinking the boba in water." 

"No. You can't do this. Opal." She pleaded, holding onto Opal's waist. "Airbender's don't even have money…" 

"I get an allowance each week for food." 

"Huh?" she let go, with a perplexed brow. 

"Bolin just gives me like a thousand Yuan a week." 

"Oh. Why?" 

"Just in case I get hungry, he's at work, I don't have the key and Mako's also at work. Most cases he's not at work or he just asks for lunch." 


End file.
